


Always Standing By Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Care Of/Caring Of Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e18 Ai No I Ka 'Ape He Mane'o No Ko Ka Nuku, Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, New Beginning/New Beginnings, Post-Episode: s09e18 Ai No I Ka 'Ape He Mane'o No Ko Ka Nuku, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Snacks & Snack Food, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve relaxed after their day with Amanda Savage, What happened?, Will Danny think differently of her now?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	Always Standing By Me:

*Summary: Danny & Steve relaxed after their day with Amanda Savage, What happened?, Will Danny think differently of her now?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

After the experience, & chat at the bar, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was thinking differently of his ex-mother-in-law, Amanda Savage. He thought that she had hated him for the reasons, that he thought, But, He was blown away, when she told him that she was jealous of her daughter, & his ex Rachel Edwards, finding her “perfect” guy, & the end of the rainbow.

After she explained why, Danny realized that he misjudged her, But what she put him through still hurt, as hell. The Blond understood, & could finally have a fresh start with her, & Rachel too. He went down to the private beach, that he shared with Steve, as soon as he came home.

Commander Steve McGarrett thought his partner needed some time alone to think, & he decided to get some snacks, & beer all set up for them. **“Danno needs to know that he **_is_** wanted, & loved”**, He thought to himself. The Hunky Brunette went outside to where his lover was, cause he wanted him to feel better.

The Shorter Man smiled, as he saw his man approached him, “How are you doing, Babe ?”, The Five-O Commander asked, cause he never wants his Danno to be sad. He sat down, & joined him, They dug into the snacks.

“I’m okay, I think that I am better now, I used to feel insecure whenever I am around her”, The Loudmouth Detective admits, as he took a deep breath, & lets it out. He looks at Steve, & said, “Now, That she apologized, I can have a fresh start & relationship with her, along with Rachel”. The Former Seal was glad to hear that, & support him on it too.

“I am so happy for you, Danno, Glad to hear it too”, Steve said with a smile, as he hugs his lover, & cuddles & snuggles him closer to him. Danny smiled, & said this to him, as he smiled bigger than ever before. “Thank you for always standing by me”, The Blond said gratefully.

“Anytime, & Anything for you, Danno”, The Dark-Haired Man said, & they shared a passionate kiss, & they cuddled in further into each other. They went on to enjoy their evening, & hope for many many more in the future.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
